Sweet Revenge
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: This is the sequel to Cena's little girl and Making Things Right. Two years ago,John left Amber to marry the mother of his daughter.Amber wasn't too happy about it.Now, she is back and out for revenge.Will she get what she wants?Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to Cena's little girl and Making things right. You might want to read them to get the characters. But here is a summary.

Summary: Two years ago, John Cena left his fiancee, Amber to marry the mother of his daughter. Amber was not happy about this. She tried at one time to break up John and Natalie. But it didn't work. Now, she is back and out for revenge.

"I don't know about this theme for the nursery." Natalie Cena said to her best friend, Mickie James Batista, as they shopped in Babies "R" Us.

"Nat, you guys are having a little boy." Mickie said to her. "You have to do a sports theme."

"I think it is over done." Natalie said looking at the different bedding.

"Nat, this is the son of John Cena. Sports theme is definitely the right idea." Mickie said to her.

"I know but I just am not sure." Natalie replied. She was seven months pregnant with her 2nd child, a little boy. Maddie, her daughter, had just turned seven.

"What does John have to say about it?" Mickie asked. She was expecting her 1st child with her husband and she was due in two months also.

"He said whatever I chose is fine." She replied. "Which made me so angry? I wish he would have just given his opinion."

"I know. Dave said the same thing." Mickie replied. "So, I am thinking about Jungle Tales."

"I like it." Natalie replied.

"So, what did you chose?" Mickie asked her.

"I guess the Sports Fan." Natalie said picking it out. "I think it suits the little boy of John Cena."

"Definitely." Mickie said as they continued to look. Both ladies were expecting boys.

"Okay, we have bedding and furniture." Natalie said. "Now, let's look at strollers and things."

"Sounds good." Mickie replied.

While Natalie and Mickie were shopping for baby stuff, Dave and John were training a little. Maddie was with the nanny.

"So, have you and Natalie got the nursery all set?" Dave asked John.

"Yeah, Natalie is getting some more stuff today." John replied. "You and Mickie?"

"Yeah, we have pretty much everything we need." Dave replied. He and Mickie got married a few months after John and Natalie.

"Good. Maddie is so excited about the new baby." John replied. "She is insisting on helping name him."

"Really? What names does Maddie like?" Dave asked him.

"She likes Parker and Zachary." John replied.

"Those are good names." Dave said not really liking them.

"No, they aren't. Natalie and I don't like them but we are not telling Maddie that." John said with a laugh.

"Good idea." Dave said back with a laugh.

"Yeah. Well, let's finish training and then we can get home to our wives." John said.

While John and Dave were training, John's ex Amber was watching things. She never got over John leaving her for Natalie. She hated Natalie and Maddie. She had watched and waited for two years because she knew if she took Maddie too soon, she would be a suspect. But now, Natalie was expecting a little boy and due in two months. Amber realized that taking John's son would make a bigger impact than taking Maddie.

"Amber, did you watch John today?" Rosa Hopkins asked her friend.

"Yes. He and Dave trained today." Amber replied. "Did you watch Natalie?"

"Yes. She and that diva, Mickie James, were shopping at Babies "R" Us." Rosa said. "She looks like she is about seven months."

"Yeah, she is." Amber replied. "I have it planned. I have my job at the hospital where the baby will be born. When it is born, I will take it and switch it with another baby. So, I get John's son and they get another baby."

"How are you going to get the baby out of the hospital?" Rosa asked.

"I will use the service elevator." Amber said. "Jenni is expecting at the same time. I have talked her into having me as the baby's guardian should anything happen to her. So, I make sure she is in labor at the same time and then I switch the babies. Then I make sure Jenni doesn't make it."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Rosa said. "I can't believe you want to kill Jenni to take the baby."

"I want to punish John for leaving me." Amber replied. "Jenni is just a means to an end."

"Alright. Let me know who you want me to follow tomorrow." Rosa said leaving. She knew she couldn't talk Amber out of this.

"Okay." Amber said looking at the photos on her walls.

She had pictures of John, Natalie and Maddie over the last two years. She had taken photos of them everywhere in Tampa. She was taking her time with her plan and nothing was going to stop her from finally getting John's child.

Please Review and Let me know how you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the awesome reviews!!!

After training, John and Dave both headed home to their wives. Dave and Mickie didn't live that far from John and Natalie.

"Daddy." Maddie Cena said running up to him.

"Hey, peanut." John said picking up his seven year old daughter. "Did you have fun with Becky?"

"Yes, we went to the park and then to McDonald's." Maddie said.

"Sounds like fun." John said. "Where is mommy?"

"In the nursery." Maddie said wiggling to get down.

John let her down and she ran to the nursery. He followed and saw Natalie hanging some pictures on the walls. It was hard to believe sometimes that he and Natalie were together. They had met when she was 21 and he was 26. After Maddie was born, they ended their relationship. But five years later, John realized that he still loved her and they were soon married.

"Have fun shopping with Mickie?" John asked walking over to his wife.

"Yes." She replied kissing him hello. "We got a lot of stuff we needed."

"I see." He replied looking at all the bags. "How is the baby?"

"Good." She said. "He has been very active today."

"Of course he has." He said placing his hand on her stomach. "He is my son and that makes him very active."

"Yeah." She said with a laugh. "So, have you given any more thoughts to names?"

"I like Parker or Zachary." Maddie said. "Can't we use those names?"

"Maddie, those names don't really fit in with ours." Natalie said to her.

"Oh, what about Ace?" Maddie said.

"That's not bad." John said. "I like it."

"Ace Cena." Natalie said. "I don't know."

"It's good." John said. "It fits."

"I don't know." Natalie said. "I do like it but I am not sure if it is the right one."

"Did you have one in mind?" John asked her.

"What about Holden?" Natalie replied. "Holden John Cena."

"I like Ace better." John said. "So, let's compromise. Asa John Cena and we can call him Ace."

"Okay, what about Maximus?" Natalie said. "Maximus John Cena."

"I like that, mommy." Maddie said to them.

"I like too. So, let's go with Max." John said kissing her. "Now, let me help you with these pictures."

"Okay." She replied.

While John and Natalie were finishing the nursery. Amber was making sure her plan was in order.

"So, everything is signed to make me the baby's guardian should anything happen to you." Amber told her friend, Jenni.

"Yes. I want to make sure my son is has a good home should anything happen to me." Jenni Myers said.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of your son." Amber said. She couldn't wait until the babies were born. She had it planned out.

Amber had it planned so when Natalie went into labor she would induce Jenni and they would deliver on the same day. After the babies were born, she would go into the nursery and switch the babies. Then she would kill Jenni so, she would get her baby. So, she would get John's son and John and Natalie would get Jenni's. Jenni had no idea who the father was so, that wouldn't be a problem.

"Amber, I can't thank you enough for agreeing to take the baby if something happens to me." Jenni said to her after signing everything.

"It's not a problem. I am glad I could help." Amber said with a smile. She knew no one but Rosa knew about her plan and no one would believe a stripper like Rosa. "Now, I have to go to work at the hospital."

"Okay, see you later." Jenni said as Amber left.

Amber made her way to the hospital. She was glad that she had managed to get a nursing job in the nursery where the babies were to be born at. She had planned everything out once she realized that Natalie was pregnant. Nothing was going to stop her from getting John's son. While she was on her way to the hospital, John and Natalie were talking with Dave and Mickie, who had come over for dinner, about baby names.

"So, you guys finally decide on a name?" Mickie asked them.

"Yes. We decided on Maximus John Cena." Natalie said to them.

"I like that." Mickie replied. "We have decided on Aidan Michael."

"I like that, a lot." Natalie replied. "That is a great name."

"Thanks. I think it will suit the baby." Mickie said as the guys were outside talking over the grill. She and Natalie were inside making salad for dinner.

"Yeah. I think Max will suit ours." Natalie said.

"So, finally agree to a name, huh?" Dave asked John.

"Yes. I wanted to name him Ace but Natalie wanted Maximus." John said as they tended to the grill. "And I like Max. I think it goes with Maddie, so, it works."

"Yeah. I can see that Maddie and Max." Dave replied. "How did Maddie like it?" He asked looking at the seven year old playing in her doll house outside.

"She actually likes it." John replied. "She has been so excited about the baby. I think she is just happy not to be the baby anymore."

"Well, she was the only one for seven years." Dave said. "So, she is probably excited now and when he comes, she might be a little jealous."

"Dr. Dave Batista, psychologist." John said with a laugh. "Who knew? But Natalie figured that and so, we have been making sure to include Maddie in everything about the baby."

"I think that is a good idea." Dave said just as dinner was ready.

"Maddie, come to dinner." John said to his daughter.

Soon, everyone was seated and eating dinner. It was nice to spend time with friends and talk. No one knew that in the coming months someone would tear their lives apart.

Please Review!! Name: Max or Ace


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the awesome reviews!!!

The next two months went by pretty quickly. Amber kept an eye on John and Natalie. She knew she had to make sure that Natalie and Jenni had their babies at the same time. She and Rosa had planned everything. After the babies were born and Amber made the switch, Rosa would go to Jenni's room and inject her with whatever Amber gave her. This would cause Jenni to go into cardiac arrest. And then Amber would be made guardian to the baby.

"Natalie, you need to rest more." The doctor told her as she was finished her exam. "Your blood pressure is higher than I would like and we need to think about the c-section. You still have placenta previa and we need to watch it closely."

"I have been resting but do you know how hard it is to have a seven year old and a husband who travels." She replied.

"I know that but you need to do so." The doctor said. "Now, I was thinking we would schedule the c-section. When is a good day for you?"

"Well, Tuesday through Friday. That way John is home." She said to her.

"Okay, then how about Wednesday, the 25th of November?" The doctor said.

"That sounds good to me." Natalie said.

"Okay. We will do the c-section on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving." The doctor said. "We will need to make sure we keep a close eye on your blood pressure."

"Okay." Natalie said getting ready to go.

"I will see on Wednesday morning." The doctor said.

"Sounds good." Natalie said leaving. She soon was on her way home. She had to tell John about the c-section.

Once she arrived home, she saw that Becky had taken Maddie to her play date and then to ballet class. She got her cell phone and called John.

"Hey, beautiful. What is going on?" He asked her answering the phone.

"I wanted to tell you what the doctor said." She said to him.

"Okay, what?" He asked.

"She said my blood pressure is higher than she would like. And she wants to do a c-section on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving."

"That sounds good. So, is the blood pressure thing serious?"

"It can be. I just need to rest more."

"Then you should. I will be home tomorrow."

"I can't wait for you to get home. Maddie misses you and so, does Max. He always kicks me when we are watching Raw and you come on."

"That's my boy." He said with a laugh. "So, has Maddie been good and helpful?"

"She has." She replied. "But Max misses you reading to him and Maddie misses you reading to her."

"What can I say? The kids love to hear my voice." He said with a laugh.

"You are so conceited." She said with a laugh.

"That's not nice." He said to her.

"I am just kidding because the kids do miss your voice." She said.

"I know. I have to go. I love you, Natalie." He said to her.

"I love you too." She said before hanging up.

After hanging up with John, she called Mickie and told her about the c-section. Mickie was having no problem with her pregnancy.

"I am sure everything will be fine. At least Max isn't early." Mickie said to her.

"I know that." Natalie said. Maddie had been six weeks early.

"So, John coming home tomorrow?" Mickie asked her.

"Yes and I can't wait." Natalie said. She really missed him.

"I swear Natalie, pregnancy has made you want sex even more than normal." Mickie said with a laugh to her best friend.

"I know that. It happened when I was pregnant with Maddie too." Natalie said to her. "I think John likes me pregnant though because he gets more."

"I bet he does." She said with a laugh.

"I know he does." Natalie said back with a laugh.

"I gotta go, Natty. I have a doctor's appointment." Mickie said.

"Okay, see you later." Natalie said hanging up.

Amber had learned that Natalie was schedule for a c-section on Wednesday, the 25th of November. She knew she would have to induce Jenni on that day. It was the only way for her to switch the babies. She was going to get John's son and no one would stop her. She just had to play it right and make sure that everything went off perfectly. Once she switched the babies, things would be fine.

Please Review. Sorry about the short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday came and John took Natalie to the hospital for the delivery. He was excited as she was. Finally their son was going to be born. They didn't know that Mickie had gone into labor that morning and was already at the hospital. Amber had induced Jenni and she was almost ready to give birth.

The doctor performed the c-section and Max was taken to the nursery to get cleaned up. Jenni had her and Mickie had hers. Amber was in the nursery when the babies were brought in. She helped the other nurse clean them up. It was then that the other nurse had to take a baby to its mother and left Amber alone with the babies. She made sure that the cameras were off and she took the bracelets that were for the babies.

She wanted to make it very hard for anyone to know about the switch, so, she took Jenni's baby and put him in a bassinet for Mickie's son. She took Mickie's baby and put him in the bassinet for another baby. She took that baby and put him in the bassinet for Max and finally she took Max and put him in Jennie's bassinet. She knew it would be hard to track down all the babies. While she was doing that, Rosa was injecting Jenni with something to kill her.

"How are the babies?" The head nurse said coming in.

"They are fine and ready for their parents." Amber said to her.

"That's good." The nurse said walking over to Jenni's baby. "Poor baby."

"Why what happen?" Amber asked knowing what it was.

"The mother coded about ten minutes ago. She had heart failure." The nurse said.

"Oh, no. Jenni and I are friends." Amber said. "She made me the guardian to her baby."

"Then I guess this baby is yours." The nurse said handing her the baby.

The other nurses started to take the other babies to their parents. Amber hoped no one would notice any difference in the babies.

"Here is your baby." The nurse said bringing Max to John and Natalie.

"He is perfect." Natalie said. She had not seen Max yet.

"He is." John said looking at him. "Are you sure this is the right one?"

"What?" Natalie asked with concern.

"He just looks different from the delivery room." John said to the nurse.

"He is yours, see." The nurse said showing that the bracelets matched. "He just is cleaned up."

"Okay." John said.

While John and Natalie were meeting Max, other nurses were bringing the other babies to their parents. Soon, all the parents were holding their children. No one but Amber and Rosa knew that no one had their own child.

Everyone was schedule to be released a few days later. But tragedy struck one set of the parents. Mickie and Dave's son, Aidan, died a few hours after birth of heart failure. It devastated them. John and Natalie were devastated too. They felt so bad for Dave and Mickie. Everyone wondered how this could happen. Aidan seemed so healthy but he apparently had a small hole in his heart that no one caught.

"I feel so bad for Mickie and Dave." Natalie said as she and John arrived home with Max.

"I do too. I know how much they wanted that baby together." He said opening the door.

"I am so glad that Max is healthy." Natalie said sitting down in the chair. John handed her Max.

"Me too. My parents are going to come over later and bring Maddie. She is excited about meeting her brother." John said sitting by her.

"I am sure she is." Natalie said with a laugh. "I can't believe he is finally here."

"I know. I am glad we now have our family complete." He said kissing her.

"What makes you think our family is complete?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked her.

"What makes you think I don't want another baby?" She asked.

"You want more kids?" He asked her with a smile.

"I don't know, maybe." She said. "But for now, Maddie and Max are enough."

"Good. I agree." He replied.

"So, what are we going to do to help Dave and Mickie?" She asked him. "I know they are devastated about the baby."

"I don't know what we can do." He replied taking Max from her and putting the sleeping baby in the travel yard. He went back and sat by Natalie.

"I know they aren't going to want to be Max's godparents now." Natalie said. "It will be too hard."

"You don't know that." He said hugging her. "Let's just give them the space they need to deal with this."

"Yeah, you are right." She replied. "I am going to go take a nap. Get me up if you need me for Max."

"No problem." He said kissing her before she went upstairs.

He looked over to Max who was sleeping peacefully. He hoped that Dave and Mickie would be okay and that they would get through this. He imagined it would be hard for them. But he hoped that they could deal with it.

While John was getting Max and Natalie settled in, Dave and Mickie were going home. Dave had asked Mickie if she wanted him to un decorate the nursery, she said no.

"Mickie, are you sure you don't want me to get everything out of the nursery?" Dave asked her as they walked upstairs.

"Yes. I want to do that." She said. "It will help me heal."

"Okay." He said helping her into bed.

"I want us to do it together. It will help us both heal." She said.

"Okay. Right now, you need to rest." He said.

"I know. I love you." She said kissing him.

"I love you, too." He said before walking out.

He left her to rest and went downstairs. He needed to check the messages on the machine. He listened as everyone told them how sorry they were about Aidan. He couldn't believe that their son was gone. Through the whole pregnancy no one noticed the hole in Aidan's heart and Dave wondered why. How could they not see it?"

Amber heard about the other baby and she was sorry. She never thought one of the babies would die. If she had known, she would have given that baby to Natalie and John. Then they would be the ones grieving for their baby. She wished she had known about the health problems that Jenni's baby had. She would have given Natalie and John that baby and the other couple wouldn't be grieving like that. But she couldn't change it now, so, she would forget about and spend her time raising the baby she had.

Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!!!

The next six months flew by for everyone. Dave and Mickie had Aidan's memorial service and also agreed to be Max's godparents. Mickie told Natalie that it would help her heal. Dave and John went back on the road, Mickie took some more time off, and she wasn't doing as well as everyone thought. Only Natalie knew how hard this was on Mickie. Max was now six months old.

"Mickie, you don't have to be Max's godmother if you don't want to be." Natalie said as they were sitting on Natalie's patio. Max was sleeping in the travel yard not that far away. Maddie and Becky were playing in the playhouse.

"No, I want to be. It will help me heal from Aidan." She replied. "I can't believe my baby is gone. Why didn't anyone catch the problem?"

"I don't know." Natalie replied. "I am just so sorry about this."

"I know. It's not your fault." Mickie replied looking to the travel yard where the beautiful blue eyed blond baby was sleeping. "I just wanted that baby so much."

"Mickie, I know how much you wanted that baby." Natalie replied hugging her friend. "Are you and Dave going to try for another one?"

"Yes. I am not trying to replace Aidan, I just think it will help me heal." She replied.

"I know nothing can replace Aidan and I think having another baby is a good thing. Nothing helps you heal more than to know that someone new is on the way." Natalie replied.

"Thanks for being so understanding." Mickie said. "I am glad someone understands."

"I may have never had to bury a baby but I have miscarried which is tough also." Natalie replied. Right after she and John got married, she miscarried.

"I know. I remember how tough that was on you." Mickie replied. Natalie didn't take it very well but she eventually got better.

"Yes, but then I got pregnant with Max." Natalie replied. "Mickie, just take things one day at a time."

"I will. I have to go and see the doctor, check up time." Mickie said getting up. "See you later, Natalie."

"Bye." Natalie said as Mickie left. She felt bad for Mickie. She knew that Mickie would have to take time to heal.

While this was going on, the other couple, the Barton's, were having trouble with their baby. He kept getting fevers and the doctors didn't know why. It wasn't until they did a blood test that they realized he had a plastic anemia.

"Mrs. Barton, did you adopt your son?" The doctor asked Sarah Barton.

"No, I gave birth to Ethan." She replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barton, I think we need to do a complete DNA work up on your all." The doctor said.

"Why?" Jack Barton asked.

"It seems that Ethan has a different blood type from you both." The doctor replied.

"What? That's not possible." Sarah replied.

"That is why I want to do the entire DNA work up." He replied to her.

"Okay." Jack said. He didn't know what to think about this. He knew that Sarah wouldn't cheat on him and he knew that he was the father of Ethan.

While the Barton's were getting the DNA test ran, Amber was enjoying having the baby. He really was a beautiful baby. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He was just a good baby too.

"You are such a good baby." Amber said to him. "And your name suites you, Samuel Gage. You were always meant to be my baby."

She rocked Gage and just enjoyed the moment. She knew this was perfect. The only thing missing was of course, John. But she knew he would never come back to her and this was the closest she would get to him. Natalie never deserved John or either child. But at least with Gage, Amber could raise him the way she wanted. And he wouldn't be a spoiled brat like Maddie. She did feel bad that the other baby died and that the couple had to deal with that. If she had known, they wouldn't be grieving, it would be John and Natalie grieving for a baby.

"Amber, how is mommy hood?" Rosa asked her.

"Good. I enjoy being a mom." Amber replied. "I just am sorry I couldn't get pregnant myself. If I had, I would probably still have John. He only wanted Natalie because she was the mother of his daughter. But I got back at both of them now. They have someone else's baby and I have theirs."

"I can't believe you pulled it off. Now, let's just hope nothing else happens like with the other baby." Rosa replied.

"I know." Amber said.

The Barton's were sitting in the room not believing what the doctor was telling them. There is no way that Ethan is their son.

"How did this happen?" Jack asked. "How is Ethan not our son?"

"I can only think that there was a mix up at the hospital." The doctor said. "We are pulling all the files for baby boys born the same time as Ethan. We hope we will get our answer."

"Okay. So now what?" Sarah asked.

"We try to find a donor for Ethan. We will test everyone in your family just in case." The doctor said. "We just have to hope things would out. If we don't find a match, we will go to the national registry. But hopefully, we will find who is Ethan's parents and find your child."

"Okay." Sarah said.

She and Jack left and went to Ethan's room. Sarah couldn't believe that this beautiful brown eyed, dark haired baby wasn't theirs. Sarah thought back to when they brought Ethan home. Everyone wondered how Sarah and Jack had this baby with dark hair and brown eyes since both of them were blond and blue eyed. Sarah mentioned this to the doctor and he said that probably dark hair and brown eyes ran in their family somewhere. Sarah didn't think much about after that. Now, she wished she had. She wondered where her baby was. She loved Ethan very much but she knew she had a child out there somewhere.

Please Review!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to gurl42069, RKOsgirl92, and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!! You guys are awesome!!

"Mr. and Mrs. Barton, we have tracked down one baby that was born same time as Ethan." Julie Hopkins, the hospital administrator said to the couple.

"Well, is he our son?" Sarah Barton asked.

"I don't know yet. The baby is dead and we are trying to get in touch with the parents to exhume the body." Julie said to them.

"Oh, no, what if our baby is dead?" Sarah replied crying a little.

"Don't worry, Sarah." Jack said hugging his wife. "I don't think our baby is dead. When will you talk to this couple?"

"Our lawyer is going to see the couple right now." Julie said. "We should know something later."

"Okay, we are going to see Ethan." Sarah said getting up. She and Jack went see Ethan. They still hadn't found a donor yet.

Philip Chandler, the hospital lawyer, had just arrived at Mickie and Dave's. He knew this would not be a good conversation for this couple. He had to tell them that possible the baby that they grieved for might not be their baby.

"Can I help you?" Dave asked when he opened the door.

"Mr. Batista?" Philip asked.

"Yes." Dave replied.

"My name is Philip Chandler. I am the lawyer for the hospital where your son was born." He said. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Dave said showing him in. "Mickie, this is Philip Chandler. He is the lawyer for the hospital where Aidan was born."

"What do you want, Mr. Chandler?" Mickie asked him.

"We have a weird situation." He said starting. "We have a couple, The Bartons, who have realized that their son is not their son. They had DNA test ran and it showed that he wasn't their son."

"What does that mean?" Dave asked sitting by Mickie.

"We think there might have been a mix up." He said. "We think you might be the parents of their son."

"What?" Mickie asked.

"The child has a plastic anemia and needs a bone marrow transplant." Philip said. "So, we were hoping you would be tested and then we can see if he is your son or if you are a match. Would you consider it?"

"I can't believe you would come here and do this to us." Mickie said. "We have grieved for our son."

"I understand, Mrs. Batista, but think about this little boy." He said. "He deserves a chance."

"Your right." Mickie said knowing he was. She couldn't not help this baby. "We will get tested."

"Great. Thank you." He said getting up and leaving.

Once he was gone, Mickie turned to Dave to talk about this.

"Dave, what if this baby is our son?" Mickie asked. "What is going to happen?"

"I don't know." He replied. "But we need to find out."

"Yes, we do." She said.

They were soon on their way to the hospital. They wanted to get tested and see if they matched this baby. They didn't want to get their hopes up that this might be their baby. They arrived and were immediately tested. The doctor then took them to meet the Bartons.

"Jack and Sarah Barton, this is Dave and Mickie Batista." Dr. Daniel Newman said to them. "They are the parents who just got tested."

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said. "I'm sorry to bring up painful memories."

"Its fine, if it's helps your son." Mickie replied.

"Thank you." Sarah replied. "Would you like to meet Ethan?"

"Yes." Mickie replied.

They made their way into the room where Ethan was. When Mickie saw him, she knew that he was her son. She couldn't believe this.

"He is beautiful." Mickie said looking at the dark haired, brown eyed baby.

"He looks like you." Sarah said. She knew the minute she met them that Ethan was their son. "He is your son."

"I can't believe this." Mickie said just as the doctor came in.

"Well, the results are in. Ethan is your son, Mr. and Mrs. Batista." Dr. Newman said. "We would like permission to exhume Aidan's body. We need to know who that baby belongs to."

"You have our permission." Dave said signing the form.

"Okay, it will take a few days to get the results." Dr. Newman said. "While you are Ethan's parents, you don't match for bone marrow. The best chance now is a sibling. Does Ethan have siblings?"

"Yes. I have two daughters." Dave replied.

"Okay, one of them may match. Do you think they would be tested?" Dr. Newman asked.

"Yes." Dave replied.

The doctor left and got things ready to exhume Aidan's body. The Barton's hoped that it wasn't their son, but if they had Mickie and Dave's son, odds were good that the baby Mickie and Dave buried was the Barton's son.

The next few days flew by while the hospital ran the tests. The Barton's stayed with Ethan and Mickie and Dave. Both couples were there for him. One of Dave's daughters matched Ethan and donated the bone marrow. Mickie and Dave told John and Natalie about everything. It was amazing to think something like that had happened.

"Jack, Sarah, we have the results." Dr. Newman said coming in the room.

"And?" Jack asked holding Sarah.

"You are not the parents of that baby." He replied. "I'm sorry, neither baby is yours."

"Then where is our son?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. We are tracking down other babies born at the same time." He said to them.

"Our friends, John and Natalie, had their son at the same time." Mickie said. She hated to think that Aidan could be John and Natalie's son. That they would have to grieve for that baby.

"We will contact them." Dr. Newman said leaving. This was an unusual case. They had two babies and only one set of parents matched.

The lawyer contacted John and Natalie, who agreed to come and be tested and have Max, tested. Natalie hoped that this was a mistake. She hoped and prayed that the baby Mickie had buried was not her son. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle that because not only would she have to bury her son but she would have to deal with losing Max too.

"We have the results." Dr. Newman said to them. He had gathered everyone in a room. "Mr. and Mrs. Barton, your son is Max."

"Our baby is alive." Sarah said hugging her husband.

Natalie's heart broke with that news. She now would lose Max to the Bartons because they were his parents. And she would have to bury her son and she wondered how she would deal with that.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena, the baby we tested is not your son." He said to them.

"What?" John asked. "Then where is our son?"

"I don't know." He replied. "We are very sorry about this. This has never happened."

"When can we have our son?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry but until we go through the legal things, you can not have Max." Philip said. "We have to get the legal stuff first before we can give the babies back to their birth parents."

"We have to locate the other baby." Dr. Newman said. "We are sorry about this. We are looking into how this happen. I am very sorry."

"This is unacceptable." Jack said. "You sent each of us home with the wrong baby. Do you know how traumatic that is? The Batista's mourned a baby that wasn't theirs. Sarah and I have worried with Ethan on this a plastic anemia. And the Cena's are losing their son and you haven't even found their actually son."

"We understand how difficult this is." Philip said. "We are trying to fix everything."

"We are locating any other babies born when the others were." Dr. Newman said. "We are hoping we will find out how this happen."

He left the parents in the room. Everyone could not believe this. Natalie and John wondered where their son was, Mickie and Dave just hoped that their son would be fine, Sarah and Jack hoped that they would get to know their son before they took custody, and the doctors wondered how this happen.

Please Review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92 and gurl42069 for the reviews of the last chapter.

Sorry, it took so long to update this one. I had writer's block on it. I still have a little writer's block on it so, if you have some ideas let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters.

Over the next few days, the hospital worked on getting to the bottom of the baby switch case. They had three sets of parents, the Batista's, the Cena's and the Barton's. So far, they had determined that the Barton's had the child of the Batista's, the Cena's had the child of the Barton's, and the Batista's had buried a baby that belong to none of the parents. The hospital finally caught a break when they found the last baby. The mother of the baby had died shortly after birth of heart failure and the child was given to the guardian she chose. The lawyers tracked down the guardian in Austin, Texas. They faxed everything over to the Austin police. They agreed to get the baby tested and hold the guardian until it could be determined who the baby belonged to. The hospital chose to not tell the Cena's until they were sure about the baby.

"John, I don't understand where our baby could be and why can't they find him?" Natalie said as they were sitting in the living room. Maddie and Max were sleeping, Natalie and John had custody of Max until things were settled over everything. The court didn't want to uproot the babies until things were done.

"I don't know, Nat." John replied. "I wish I did. I can't believe someone would switch the babies like that. They have caused so much damage."

"I know. Once this is settled, what is going to happen?" She asked. "We will lose the baby we have spent the last six months raising."

"I know we will but Natalie, he isn't our son. He has a mother and a father who love him and they want their son." He replied hugging her. He knew this was going to be difficult for her. He knew that she loved Max so much and he did too, but Natalie had spent the last six months bonding with him as his mother and that was a powerful bond. And it was going to be the hardest on her.

"I know they are his parents and they deserve to have their baby." She replied leaning closer to him. "But it will be so hard for me to give Max up."

"I know but I will help you and we will get through this." He said to her.

They spent the rest of night talking about what was to come. They had no idea that Amber was the one who did all of this. That she hated Natalie so much for having John, that she would hurt all those people.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena, we have found your son." Philip Chandler, the hospital lawyer, said as they were in the administration office the next day.

"Where is he?" Natalie asked with excited.

"He is in Austin, Texas but he and the guardian of him are on their way." He replied.

"Guardian?" John asked.

"The birth mother died after the birth of heart failure." He said. "The guardian was given the baby."

"Who is this guardian?" John asked.

"Her name is Amber Traven." He replied. He noticed the shocked look on their faces. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, she is my ex-fiancée." John replied. "I broke off our engagement because I knew I was still in love with Natalie."

"Do you think that she was responsible for the switch?" He asked them.

"Yes. She is crazy." Natalie said. "When John and I got back together, she tried to break us up. I know she would do this."

"We will investigate this." He said. "When they come, we will take the baby and then we will make the switch. We think it is time for you all to have your children."

"Thank you." Natalie said.

"I will call you and let you know when the exchange will take place." He said.

"Thank you." John said to him. He and Natalie left the office and went to see Mickie and Dave. They were still there with Ethan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mickie asked.

"They have found our son." Natalie said to her best friend.

"Really? That's great." Mickie said excitedly. She was happy that they had found him.

"Yeah, Amber has him." John replied.

"Your ex Amber?" Dave asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you think she did the switch?" Dave asked her.

"Yes, I do." Natalie said.

"Why would she do that?" Mickie asked. "She hurt so many people."

"She wanted to get back at me for being with Natalie." John said. "She didn't care who she hurt. She just wanted revenge."

"Guys, I am so sorry that she did this." Natalie said. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gone through this."

"Natalie, this is not your fault." Mickie said to her friend.

"It is. I should have never got back with John and this wouldn't have happened to any of you." She said quickly leaving the room and her husband and friends shocked.

John left Mickie and Dave and went to find Natalie. He knew where he would find her and when he entered the chapel of the hospital, he found his wife sitting in a pew.

"Natalie." He said sitting beside her and placing his arm around her shoulder. "You didn't mean what you said. You don't wish we never got back together."

"I know. I just feel bad that Amber did this to all those people for revenge against me." Natalie said placing her head on her husband's shoulder. "She ruined so many lives."

"I can't explain why she did it." He replied to her. "I wish I knew."

"Did she want your baby so much that she would switch babies to get it?" Natalie asked him.

"She wouldn't have gotten the baby if the mother hadn't died." He said. "Oh, do you think she killed her to get the baby?"

"I hope not but it does seem like it." She replied. It killed her to think that someone had died because of Amber and her obsession with John.

"Natalie, let's go home and spend time with our children." John said standing up. "We will soon have our baby back and Max will be with his parents."

"I know." She said wiping her tears. She stood up and took her husband's hand.

They made their way out the chapel and headed home. Natalie was still in shock that Amber had done this. She just hoped that her and John's baby was okay and that Amber hadn't hurt him in anyway. That was Natalie's biggest fear, that Amber had hurt their son. She couldn't wait to see Amber and make her pay for taking her son and making Mickie and Dave grieve for a baby that wasn't theirs.

Please Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to RKOsgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews on the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reading this. Please Review!!!**

**This is the sequel to Cena's little girl and Making things right.**

**Amber couldn't believe that the police located her and were now taking her back to Tampa. She thought no one would find her and Gage. She was seated in a plane next to two FBI agents. One of them was holding Gage. She was not allowed to hold him because she was charged with kidnapping. She thought she had covered her tracks but she was wrong and now that bitch Natalie would get John's son back. She should have killed Natalie when she had the chance.**

"**Ms. Traven, we are here." The FBI agent told her. They led her off the plane where more police was waiting. A worker from Child Services was waiting to take Gage to the hospital. He would be checked out and then the babies would be given to their rightful parents.**

"**Ms. Traven, you are in serious trouble." One of the FBI agents told her as they were in the interrogation room. "We know you switched the babies and you killed the other mother and then took the baby of John and Natalie Cena. Now, we want you to admit it and the courts may go easier on you."**

"**I didn't kill Jenni. That was Rosa." Amber replied. "I only switched the babies and took John's son. He was meant to be mine."**

"**Ms. Traven, you are not entitled to any of the children. The baby you would have gotten when Jenni died is dead." He said. "You caused The Batista's to grieve for a baby that wasn't theirs. That is horrible."**

"**I am sorry about that. I didn't know that the baby was going to die, if I did, then John and Natalie would have gotten that baby." She replied. "That bitch Natalie deserves to mourn for a baby, she doesn't deserve any of her children."**

"**I see you have much hatred toward Natalie." He said. He couldn't believe that this woman caused all that pain because she was dumped and hated the wife of her ex.**

"**I hate her. She deserves nothing." Amber said as they were sitting in the interrogation room. "If she didn't get knocked by John all those years ago, he would be mine. She is a gold digging slut who got pregnant on purpose to keep him. She knew that he was going to be a big wrestler someday, so she made sure that she got knocked up by him before he made it big."**

"**I find that hard to believe." The agent said. "I have talked to both of them and they are very much in love. You are just obsessed with him. And now you will pay for what you did."**

"**Whatever. I have lost John and now my son. I have nothing left." She replied.**

**He led her out of the interrogation room and into the hallway to move her. He didn't realize that Natalie was in the hallway. Once she saw Amber, she went after her.**

"**YOU BITCH!" Natalie yelled as she punched Amber. "How could you do something so horrible?" Natalie continued to punch her and no one was able to get her off. "You are going to pay for what you did!"**

"**You deserve what you got!" Amber yelled back when the police managed to separate them. "I should have given you the baby who was sick. Then you would have grieved for that baby!"**

"**Enough!" The agent said taking Amber away.**

"**Mrs. Cena, let's go to my office and talk." The detective said to Natalie. They went into his office. "Mrs. Cena, I understand how angry you are with Ms. Traven. What she did was horrible."**

"**You think!" Natalie said to him. "Look, I came to confront her and I did. So, now, I am going to the hospital to see my son."**

**Natalie left the police station before he could say anything and headed to the hospital. John was already there with Max. Maddie was at home at Becky. The hospital was ready for everyone to get their baby back. So, they gathered all the parents at the hospital.**

"**Are you ready for this?" John asked Natalie as they walked to the conference room.**

"**I don't know. I am glad that we are getting our son back but I love Max and now I have to give him up." She said holding Max.**

"**I know. It will be okay. You know that Max has to be with his parents just like our baby has to be with us." John said as they got to the conference room. "So, let's do this and let Max's parents have their little boy."**

"**Okay." She replied as they walked in.**

"**We want to first tell you all how sorry we are that this happened. We never knew that an employee we trusted with babies would do this." The hospital administrator said to them. "We are sorry that you each had to deal with something with the child you were given. But thankfully all the children are here and you can have your own child. Mr. and Mrs. Barton, if you will come forward and get Max."**

**Jack and Sarah walked over to John and Natalie to get their baby. Sarah knew how hard it was to give a baby up because she was doing it too with Ethan.**

"**I know how hard this is." Sarah said to Natalie. "I promise to take good care of Max. He is my son. And I want to thank you for being so great with him. I can't thank you enough."**

"**It was no problem. He is a great baby." Natalie replied slowly handing Max to Sarah.**

"**Oh, my sweet baby." Sarah said holding him close. She just held him.**

"**Sarah, let's go." Jack said to her. They had already given Ethan to Dave and Mickie earlier.**

"**Okay. Mr. and Mrs. Cena, this is your son, Gage." The hospital administrator said as the nurse handed Gage to Natalie. "We are glad that you each have your baby."**

"**Do you think this is over?" Jack said. "We are going to sue you for this. You allowed this girl to work here and take the babies. She has caused a lot of damage."**

"**I agree with Jack." Dave said. "Amber needs to be held accountable for this as do you. You allowed this to happen."**

"**Please. We had no idea that Ms. Traven was like this and that she was going to do this." The administrator said. "We are very sorry but you all got your babies back."**

"**Not before damage was done." Natalie said holding her son. "Mickie and Dave grieved for a baby that wasn't theirs for months. Jack and Sarah had to deal with a sick baby. This has changed all our lives."**

"**I understand that. We will talk to our lawyer." The administrator said walking out of the room.**

"**I think we should go home." Sarah said to Jack. "I want to go home."**

"**Okay, let's go." Jack said. They soon left to take their son home.**

**Natalie and John followed and took Gage home. Ethan was still in the hospital so, Mickie and Dave were there. All the parents were thinking about changing the babies' names. It wasn't that they didn't like the names, it was just they wanted to name their own. They knew the next few weeks or months would be difficult because the babies would be getting use to their new parents and the trial of Amber would start.**

**Please Review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, and hardyrhodescenafan1 for the reviews on the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read this. I appreciate you taking the time to do so.

This is the final chapter.

The next few months flew by for everyone as they dealt with Amber's trial and getting the babies use to them. Each set of parents renamed their sons. The Barton's changed Max's name to Matthew. They liked Max but they just didn't think it suited them. Mickie and Dave changed Ethan's name to Tyler. Mickie didn't really like the name Ethan. John and Natalie changed Gage's name to Griffin. Natalie didn't want anything that Amber had chosen. They chose different names then what they had chosen when the babies were first born. All involved thought it was better to change completely.

"I hope Amber get what coming to her." Natalie said as she and John were getting ready to go to court to hear what Amber's sentence.

"She will. The testimony was powerful and she admitted to everything." He replied to her.

Amber had admitted to everything. She admitted that she plotted for two years to kidnap John's child. She told of how she had originally thought she was going to take Maddie but once she found out that Natalie was pregnant, she decided to take the new baby. She told of how she followed and stalked Natalie and John and how she planned to kill Jenni to make sure that she got the baby.

"I hope so." Natalie replied as they walked to the door. Becky was staying with Maddie and Griffin.

Natalie and John headed to the court house. There they met up with Jack and Sarah and Mickie and Dave. They had all testified as to how this had effect them and their family.

"Please rise." The bailiff said. "The honorable Daniel Preston presiding."

"Be seated." The judge said. "I have heard the testimony and reviewed everything. Will the defendant please rise? Amber Traven, you have plead guilty to all charges and this court accepts that. You are sentenced to 25 to 50 years in prison for the murder of Jenni Cooper and for switching the babies. You are to serve this immediately. This court is adjourned."

Everyone was happy that Amber got the sentence she did. They wanted this behind them and wanted to move on. The babies were still getting use to their new homes.

"I am glad that Amber got what she deserved." Mickie said as they all sat in the living room at John and Natalie's.

"I am too. I just can't believe that she did all this because John chose me over her." Natalie replied.

"Well, it is over now." John said placing his arm around her. "And Amber has gotten what she deserved."

"Yeah, she has." Dave said in agreement. "Mickie, we should get Tyler home."

"Yeah, we should." Mickie said walking over to the travel yard to get her son. She was so happy that she had him back. She had been so devastated when she thought her son had died now, she was getting another chance with her baby.

"Drive safe you guys." Natalie said as they left.

"I am glad that everything is over." John said to her. "Now, we can move on and be happy."

"I hope so. I am tired of this drama and I want us to be happy." Natalie replied.

"I want that too, Nat." He said to her. "I want us and our children to be happy."

"I know. I'm sorry if it sounded like I am blaming you, I'm not." She replied. "If anyone is to blame, it's me."

"No, Natalie Cena, it isn't." He replied hugging her. "What Amber did is on her and no one else. She should have moved on and not taken our son and switched the other babies. Now, we want to move from this and the best way is to not blame each other."

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said hugging him back. "Let's take our children to the park."

"I agree." He replied.

They got Becky and the kids and headed to the park. It was nice to have that family time and to have their son. They always considered Max, well Matthew, to be a part of their family. They had raised him for six months. But they knew that he was Jack and Sarah's and that he was taken care of.

They had Maddie and Griffin and that was their family. They were putting Amber and everything that happened behind them. They, like everyone else, wanted to move on. She was out of their life and they intended to keep it that way.

John realized now that he never should have been with her. She hated Maddie and Natalie. He never saw it until he told her it was over. He didn't realize how unhinged she was until she took his son. But they had him back now and she was in jail where she belonged. And he had his family back. His wife, Natalie, who he loved more than anything and had loved for almost eight years. Then he had his children, Maddie, the daughter he wasn't sure he wanted until she was born. He never thought he would be a good dad until Maddie. Now, he couldn't imagine life without his daughter. Then there was Griffin, the son he had wanted since Natalie told him she was pregnant. He couldn't wait to play baseball with his son and do all the dad things with him.

He realized that he had the perfect life with the most loving wife. One he should have had all those years ago when he first dated Natalie. Now, he had that and he would protect them always. Amber hadn't gotten her revenge instead she got prison. And John had his family.

Please review!! And let me know how you liked the whole story. it is not as long as some of my others but it lost steam and it was time to end it.


End file.
